1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid cooling systems for internal combustion engines, and more particularly, to engine cooling systems having a coolant reservoir spaced apart from the radiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,775 (Avrea) discloses an automatic, positive anti-aeration system which is coupled to a specially designed radiator of an engine cooling system and functions as an integral part of that radiator. One of the primary objects of the invention disclosed in this patent is to provide a combination radiator/automatic positive anti-aeration system in which the components are assembled to function cooperatively as an integral unit in which external plumbing is either entirely eliminated or reduced to a minimum.
FIGS. 7 and 12 of the Avrea patent disclose embodiments of his invention which enable a conventional cooling system to be modified to operate in accordance with the teachings of his patent. These two cooling system modifications require that the existing engine radiator be removed from the vehicle, physically disassembled, reduced in width, reassembled and reinstalled in the vehicle. A vertically disposed coolant reservoir includes at least one specially designed, internally mounted check valve.
Because of the numerous steps involved in modifying an existing engine cooling system in accordance with the teachings of the Avrea patent, the cost of such a cooling system modification is substantial. An important disadvantage of such a modification is that the frontal area and overall size of the radiator so modified is significantly reduced. This radiator size reduction reduces the thermal cooling capacity of the system and the amount of coolant circulating in the system. A modification of this type may void the manufacturer's engine warranty. The high cost of such a modification and the adverse effect on cooling system performance may have a significant effect on the acceptance of such a cooling system modification.
Since the operating principles of the cooling system disclosed in the Avrea patent are relevant to the operation of the invention disclosed herein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,775 is hereby incorporated by reference.